Jethro Stuarts
Name: Jethro Stuarts Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Boxing; Video games; Television and Films Appearance: Jethro stands at 5'9” and weighs in at 162 lbs with a visibly muscular frame. He is black, his skin a dark brown colour, and his voice is neither exceptionally deep nor high pitched. Jethro sports a moderate black afro which does nothing to minimize his large forehead. His eyes are narrow whilst being a deep hazel colour, and his nose has a thick bridge with smaller by comparison nostrils. His lips are usually slightly cracked from dryness, and his chin is square and chiselled. On Announcement Day Jethro is wearing a green combat jacket with a white T-shirt, as well as beige cargo pants and black boots. Biography: His family having been in the USA since slave times, Jethro's family was secured against being removed with the mass evictions of minorities who weren't of appropriate American heritage fifty years ago, allowing his grandparents to safely raise his parents Stanley and Valerie Stuarts, who in turn gave life to Jethro and his two elder brothers Mitchell and Stanley Jr. Growing up in a lower-middle income family, Jethro was able to enjoy a stable environment in his youth. As the youngest of the three, there was plenty of sibling competition from his elder brothers, and his parents love and care allowed him to develop healthily. However, being a minority hasn't been without its hardships. Frequent exposure to racist attitudes and behaviour, whilst at first traumatic and hurtful, eventually became a way of life for Jethro, and he developed a grounded emotional state as a result; he's able to keep a cool head despite the actions of people around him. However, if someone is able to push him to the breaking point, his very violent temper comes out and overrules his reasoning or judgement in favour of blind fury; this most commonly happens if someone goes after people he cares about, rather than himself. His father worked as an assistant manager at a local gym favoured by minorities in the area, which was particularly renowned for its boxing program. As an enthusiast of the sport, Jethro's father pushed all his sons into the ring when they turned thirteen; although his father's inability to accept that his children don't enjoy it nearly as much as he does, whilst at the same time not realising that his father pushes his sons in an effort to prepare them should they be chosen for the Program, Jethro continues to practice boxing as a way to let off excess energy and to vent his anger if he's been particularly provoked lately. He's only sparred a few times for practice purposes, and hasn't had to opportunity to enter anything competitive yet. Academically, Jethro is average: the brains in the family went to their middle child Mitchell. He has yet to fail any of his subjects completely, however, although he has been known to pass barely in mathematics on more than one occasion. Socially, he is quite capable of getting along with people and although he can come off as unsympathetic to problems he doesn't consider significant, he is liked enough in his peer circle for his friendly, relaxed. A trait that has drawn people to Jethro in the past is his refusal to judge anyone as inherently bad; he will look for the good in people to naïve levels, believing people's attitudes to be a product of the world they live in rather than a genuinely hostile personality. Another matter is his attitude towards women: he can be quite flirtatious with them in a comfortable setting, and although he's willing to disagree with them when appropriate, he would actively refuse to harm a woman, even in self defence, due to his sense of chivalry instilled by his father. Apart from boxing, Jethro also enjoys video games in his spare time, often playing against Mitchell who still lives with the family, whilst Stanley Jr. lives with his fiancé. He's a long running fan of sports games, and cares little for video games where thinking is the key element. He also enjoys watching trash TV and low budget horror films for their overly dramatic styles. Whilst the Program is a concern that sits in the back of Jethro's mind with Announcement day approaching, he takes a largely optimistic approach to the situation, believing that the odds are just too little of him competing. He has considered what would happen if he was selected though, but ultimately chooses to avoid debating whether or not he'd kill anyone and instead to simply wait for the day to pass. Advantages: Jethro is emotionally stable and grounded, allowing him to keep a reasonable attitude to situations even during heated arguments. He is more than capable of diplomacy, and his boxing training gives him a good physique as well as a large upper hand in fist fights with other students. Disadvantages: Jethro is far too trusting of other people, meaning that he's unlikely to even consider his schoolmates would go out of their way to kill him unprovoked. His sense of chivalry will hinder him greatly when faced with female threats and the fact that he's a minority could also prove to cause him trouble should he encounter a racist student. If he does lose control of his temper, then his reasoning and judgement will be severely impaired until he's able to calm down again. Designated Number: Male Student #13 ---- Designated Weapon: Grendel R31 Conclusion: One of our few Femme Fatales will probably come along and collect that weapon from him, leaving him one of the deceased relatively quickly. The above biography is as written by Slamexo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Sherilyn Schachter '''Killed by: 'Madeline Harris 'Collected Weapons: '''Grendel R31 (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Ryan Montoya 'Enemies: 'Sherilyn Schachter, Luke Mendoza, Madeline Harris '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jethro, in chronological order. *Philistine *Vioectrolysis *Plenty Death To Go Around Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jethro. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Probably my least favourite character: Jethro didn't seem to handle at all like the rest of the kids I've sent to their death, which is probably why I wasn't able to muster enough enthusiasm to keep him from being inactive'd off. - Slamexo *Jethro wasn't an awful character, but he definitely left something to be desired. Looking back, I think a big issue was that he and Ryan, while not bad characters, just didn't really have all that much chemistry/play off each other in very interesting ways. Their relationship sort of fell into a status quo near the start, with Ryan suspicious and Jethro trying to do the right thing, and then nothing went any further and Jethro went inactive. It's a shame, because I feel like if other characters had gotten involved earlier, there might have been a lot more to work off of there. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program